A label printer is a printer having a function that, for example, in the middle of unwinding a rolled continuous paper in a sheet-shape to feed the continuous paper along a feed path, prints desired information on each of a plurality of labels adhered temporarily on a long liner sheet, which constitutes the continuous paper.
At the label printer, between a paper sheet supply unit, which supplies the continuous paper, and a thermal head, which prints desired information on the label of the continuous paper, a damper portion, which gives tension to the continuous paper, is installed, and the continuous paper unwound from the paper sheet supply unit is fed to the thermal head via the damper portion.
The damper portion, which is a member that gives tension to the continuous paper, is typically biased downward by such as a spring. The continuous paper is set to slip under this damper portion to be fed to a side of a printing head.
It should be noted that, for example, JP2007-301869A discloses a printer that has such label printing function.